


Goku x Vegeta Oneshots

by Tigerhead204



Series: Kakavege Books [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A Thousand Chapters, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Father/Son Incest, Finally moving to AO3, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Goku x Vegeta oneshots, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oh My God, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SO MANY TAGS!!, Sad, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Plot, Super Saiyan, Tigerhead204 on Wattpad, Triggers, Wow, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerhead204/pseuds/Tigerhead204
Summary: A long ass series of Kakavege stories that I have spent over a year writing haha. I'm Tigerhead204 on Wattpad and I hope you enjoy this book!





	1. The Secret of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Vegeta's a little OOC

Vegeta found himself struggling to power up. It was only his fourth time transforming to Super Saiyan. The ki crackled loudly around him, and shots of gold intermittently streaked through his hair. He grunted, searching deeper in himself for more ki. Instead of rocketing up to the higher level, he felt his ki begin to drain. "No, goddamnit! No!"

He dropped to his knees, panting harshly. The gravity suddenly seemed so much heavier. He saw stars and the floor beneath him started sliding backwards. Realizing that he was about to pass out, Vegeta reeled to his feet and tried to capture his bearings.

That was a bad idea.

The moment he did, darkness clouded his vision and he dropped to the ground.

 

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Hey, can you hear me?"

Vegeta growled and pried his eyes open. His rival was leaning over him, looking extremely worried. "Vegeta, your power levels were off the charts! What were you thinking, training at that level of gravity? You could have gotten hurt, or worse!"

"I don't need you lecturing me!" Vegeta snarled viciously, shoving the younger Saiyan away. He staggered to his feet, still a little unstable.

Goku remained close, just in case. "Vegeta, you're pushing yourself too much too quickly. You tire yourself out, and then try to turn Super Saiyan? Even I'm not that stupid!"

Vegeta roared and threw a punch at the unsuspecting Goku. "Shut the hell up, Kakarrot!!! You think you can tell me what to do!?" He smashed his fists into Goku's chest. "Oh, since you're so strong and powerful, _you_ , a Third-class nothing, can tell _me_ , the Saiyan Prince, what to do!?"

"Vegeta-!!!"

"No!" Vegeta screamed, his eyes turning blue and his hair gold. "I've fucking had enough! You are _nothing_ compared to me!"

Goku tried desperately to block the raging Prince's attacks. "N-No, you don't understand! Vegeta, if you would just listen for a second, I need to tell you something-!"

Vegeta stopped abruptly and fell to his knees again. His hair became black again, and Goku could sense that his energy was dangerously low. "What am I doing wrong?" he heard Vegeta whisper brokenly. "I'm the Prince. This was _my_ destiny..."

Goku brought himself to Vegeta's level. Vegeta glanced up at Goku, suppressed tears glittering in his eyes. "Kakarrot," he whispered, "what's the secret? Why are you stronger than me?"

Goku smiled slightly. "I love. I fight for something other than myself. I'm close to my friends and family. You... You don't have anyone. You keep to yourself and train yourself to death. Take a break, rest. Get out a little and breathe some fresh air! You can hardly breathe in here. There's no secret, Vegeta. If you want my honest opinion, you're being irresponsible with your body. That's why you can't function at your full potential. Or your full power."

Vegeta ducked his head. "Shut the gravity off for me."

"You ok?"

Vegeta cringed in shame. "I can't get up," he snapped quietly.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, sure!" Goku hopped up and went to the control panel, dialing down the gravity.

Too quickly.

Goku's body couldn't react quickly enough to keep his balance. "Yeek!" He fell and stayed there, dazed by the change in atmosphere. He remembered Vegeta and looked back.

Vegeta was down again. He looked barely conscious. Goku crawled over, not trusting himself to stand. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Vegeta! Oh man. Phew. Oh, my head..."

Vegeta didn't even bother with his customary comeback of "idiot". He slowly pushed himself up. "Come on," he said. "We're going to spar."

"No," Goku replied firmly but gently. "You need to rest and eat. No more training for now."

Vegeta was about to snap at him, but Goku saw the anger and resistance fade. He sighed and nodded.

 

An hour later, Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the couch silently. Until Vegeta murmured, "In the grav room, you said you had something to tell me... What was it?"

Goku blushed, and Vegeta thought it was cute. He wasn't sure why he was so attracted to him, but he was. He was strong, gentle, a little dumb, but gorgeous as fuck. The naivety, in comparison to his own abundance of knowledge about life, drew him in like a moth to fire.

Goku giggled nervously. "It- uh- it was nothing! Just a s-stupid thought!"

"Can't be any more stupid than anything else you've said in your time," Vegeta said with surprising gentleness. He bumped Goku's shoulder with his own.

"Can you promise to not kill me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Sure. I promise."

Goku inhaled deeply. "I think I-... What I m-mean is... Ever since I met you- I, uhh...!"

Vegeta grabbed Goku by the shoulders and yanked him on top of him, kissing him deeply. A Saiyan's gut feeling is hardly ever wrong. Vegeta just prayed that his instincts hadn't failed him.

After only a few seconds, Goku was kissing him just as fiercely. He pulled up for air. Vegeta panted under him. "You- You feel like this too?" Goku gasped.

Vegeta nodded. "The minute I met you, you had me. I may be with Bulma- kinda- but I feel safe to tell you now that I'm not exactly straight. I'm bi."

Goku grinned. "Well isn't today my lucky day!" He gave him another little kiss. Then he frowned a little. Such an expression didn't belong on a face like that.

"Hey." Vegeta brushed Goku's hair away from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Chichi," Goku replied in a strange voice.

"Oh. Yeah..." Vegeta then smiled softly up at Goku. "Let's just forget about her for now. I know you have Gohan to think about, but I can help you with that. Just... not now."

"Ok." Goku's radiant smile returned and he cuddled up against Vegeta.

"So will I get stronger now?" Vegeta asked a few minutes later.

"Oh my gosh..."


	2. Let's Skip The Warmup

Goku lay on a branch in a tree. The cool, early summer breeze swept through his wild hair. Silence permeated the warm air and softened his troubles. Just when he thought he would fall asleep, he felt a very familiar ki heading his way.

"Vegeta..." he murmured. The Saiyan Prince was approaching at a surprisingly leisurely pace. Goku sat up and hopped down, stretching his limbs. The older Saiyan was probably bored and looking for a fight.

The proud Prince landed in front of him, sporting a smirk and his usual confident stance- although Goku could sense something odd about him today. He wasn't sure what it was, but he pushed it out of his mind. "Heya, Vegeta! Come to spar?"

"Why else would I seek you out, clown?" Vegeta snorted. Something in his eyes said he wasn't ok. There was a slight desperation, a need to escape. But he looked calmer now that he was with his sparring partner.

Goku beamed at his best friend. He knew that Vegeta considered him nearly as an enemy, but something about the Saiyan Prince made him want to always be around him. His other friends said that it was because Vegeta was the only one who could put up a fight when he wanted to play rough, but he was beginning to wonder what he was really feeling.

He thought about his Prince constantly. His heart raced when he was near. Whenever someone was talking about him, he'd suddenly be all ears. He had no idea what he was feeling. He decided that, since Vegeta knew everything, he'd ask him. Vegeta had to know what he was feeling.

"Hey, Vegeta? Before we start, I wanted to ask you something."

Vegeta snorted. "I'm feeling lenient today. What do you want?"

"I've been having this... this feeling. Um. When I'm with you, I feel weird. It gets a little hard to breathe, and- and my heart beats faster. I want to be with you all the time, and- you're my best friend..."

Vegeta looked a little surprised. "You-... Kakarrot... I- Do you feel this way when you're with your wife?"

Goku looked confused. "Course not. Chichi scares me. You make me feel happy. Really happy."

Vegeta looked a little dazed. "Kakarrot, are you...? N-Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

"Ok!" said Goku. "Let's spar now!"

"And we might as well skip the warmup," Vegeta replied with a smirk, falling into a stance. The two powered up to Super Saiyan and lunged forward.

 

Several hours and countless blows later, both Saiyans lay panting and gasping on the ground. Vegeta staggered to his feet, spitting blood out of his mouth. "C'mon, Kakarrot!" he snarled, his words slightly slurred by exhaustion and the multiple blows to his head. "I'm not done yet!"

"I can't," groaned Goku. "I think ya killed me..." Vegeta collapsed beside him, laughing. Goku looked at him strangely. "Ya ok, Vegeta?" He'd barely seen the older Saiyan smile, much less laugh. It was a nice sound, and he liked it.

"Oh, you are a wonder, Kakarrot..." Vegeta rubbed his head. "The feelings you have... When did they start?" He rolled onto his side so he could look directly at Goku.

Goku felt himself blush at Vegeta's attention. Why, he wasn't sure. "Actually, a- a long time ago. When I was in the hospital after our first fight, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're so strong, and you're so smart, and... I- I- I kinda think you're handsome..."

"Really?" Vegeta said.

Goku nodded shyly. "Don't kill me."

Vegeta chuckled, laying on his back and staring up at the darkening sky. "No. Didn't plan on it. So. Did you ever feel this way for your harpy? Or is this the first time?"

"I've never felt like this before," Goku said hushedly. "I like it, but it's driving me nuts. Vegeta... What am I feeling?" He gazed at his beautiful Prince, feeling complete and happy, although confused.

Vegeta tiredly ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so confused. Why, Kakarrot? Why me, and how?"

"You're being vague again."

"I'm sorry," said Vegeta without even thinking. Goku's interest immediately perked. "I just... I'm so confused. Kakarrot, I... You said this was the first time." His voice was shaking and he kept his eyes fixed on the sky.

"Yeah. Just tell me already! You're making me nervous."

"Kakarrot, I... Before I tell you, I want you to know that- th-that I feel the same way." He rubbed his face. "I think... Kakarrot, I think you're in love."

"Am I? I'm in love with you?" Goku cocked his head. "Wait, why did you ask if I felt that way with Chichi?"

"Because you're supposed to be in love with your wife! Like I'm supposed... to be in love with... mine." Vegeta sighed unhappily.

Goku felt a pang in his chest. "Are you guys fighting again?"

"Yeah, but this time, she kicked me out." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "I hate her. I don't even know why I married her. She's bitchy and vain and only cares about herself."

Goku realized just a tiny flaw in Vegeta's thinking, but said nothing. Then he sat up with a gasp, looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta... You said you felt like this too! Does that mean you're in love with me!?"

Vegeta blushed deeply, but couldn't help but notice Goku's enthusiasm. "Y-Yes. Almost as long as you've loved me."

Goku frowned a little. Vegeta thought that it didn't suit him. "If we should be in love with our wives, why are we in love with each other?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you. You don't choose who you fall for. It just happens."

Goku stared at Vegeta as he spoke. He scooted closer and took Vegeta's hand. Vegeta looked up at Goku, seeming slightly breathless. Goku smiled that smile that turned Vegeta's legs to jelly. "Would it be ok if I kissed you?"

The Prince nearly started drooling. Speechlessly he nodded. Goku leaned in and pressed his mouth to Vegeta's. It was like being struck by lightning. The way his warm lips moved against his made him lightheaded. He grabbed Goku's wrist and held it tightly.

Goku smiled against his mouth. "Something wrong?" he purred in a strange voice. Vegeta shuddered.

This wasn't Goku.

This was Kakarrot.

Goku pushed, forcing Vegeta to lay back. His mind was reeling, he felt weak under Goku's gentle touch. _Oh gods, I'm not uke, am I...?_

Goku broke off for air. He looked down at Vegeta and blinked in surprise, the dark look fading from his eyes. He sat up again, blushing with a childish laugh. "Sorry 'bout that, Vegeta! Don't know what came over me!"

"It's ok," replied Vegeta, still a little dazed. _Why me? Why am I the uke...?_

Goku smiled at Vegeta. "So does that mean we're together now?" When Vegeta nodded, he hugged the little Prince. "What are we gonna do about Bulma and Chichi?"

"Well, Bulma and I are getting a divorce. You could do the same with your harpy." Vegeta smiled a little and relaxed in Goku's embrace. He felt small and comfortable. He'd been waiting for this for years.

Goku kissed him gently, again throwing Vegeta's senses into disarray. "Love ya, Vegeta!"

"I... I love you too, Kakarrot."


	3. How to Start A War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on a larger work I'm writing, called The Darkest Hearts. It'll seem confusing right now, but when I finish it, this will all make sense. I'll give you a little of the backstory to help out.
> 
> The Darkest Hearts is based off something I read, called My Sweet Prince by @TheChichiSlaughterHouse. Amazing author, check em out. Goku becomes evil and begins to kill everyone on Earth. He even kills his friends and family- including Vegeta. He decides to bring Vegeta back, and he binds their souls, making Vegeta evil once again. The only thing is, if one of them gets hurt, so does the other. When everyone else has died, their bloodlust remains...

Vegeta staggered to his feet, the world reeling around him and his heart breaking. Blood dribbled from his mouth and rage reddened his vision. He laughed as his Warrior fell to his knees, also coughing up blood. "You see, Kakarrot!?" he cackled, the light that had burned his eyes for years finally whiting them out. "Didn't I say it!?" He backhanded Goku, laughing again when he felt the blow himself. Vegeta let gravity drive him down as well. He laughed breathlessly, madly.

Goku glared at his Prince murderously. "I hate you," he snarled.

"Aww, I love you too, Kakarrot," Vegeta crooned teasingly before melting back into laughter.

For the first time in years, Goku felt afraid. He thought that he had lost his mind. Compared to this new Vegeta, he was as sane as they came. He forced himself to his feet.

The two bloody Saiyans watched each other cautiously, breathing heavily. Goku recovered before Vegeta, mainly because the older Saiyan simply could not stop laughing.

"What's so funny, Vegeta?" he snapped.

"I warned you... I warned you..." Vegeta gasped, still giggling. "Didn't I warn you, Kakarrot...? Now we can't stop. Either I'll kill you, or you'll kill me. And... Hahaha! And the other will go right with em! Hahahahaha!"

Goku inched backwards. He was evil, yes; but this was madness. The bloodlust quickly faded from his veins, replaced by realization and raw fear. This was it. This was the end of the line. Vegeta was going to kill him and then die.

Vegeta stood again, grinning. Goku backed away once more. "Vegeta, wait. Now, Vegeta, hang on!"

"Remember when you killed me in the sewers, Kakarrot?" Vegeta rasped. "After you raped me? Well... I kinda want you to know how I felt then." He laughed darkly. "What'd you do again? Haha... Let's see... You chased me into the sewers after you killed Piccolo. You- You found me, _raped_ me." He moved forward and grabbed Goku by the neck. "I loved it. It hurt more than anything I'd felt before, but I _loved_ it, Kakarrot.

"You shot my leg after that." Vegeta suddenly let off a powerful energy blast at Goku's knee, nearly blowing it off. Goku screamed and hit the ground. Vegeta also collapsed. He gripped Goku's throat tighter. Goku clawed desperately as his air was cut off.

"V-V-Vegeta, no!" he managed to gasp. He saw tears streaming down Vegeta's face. His whitened eyes were wide, and despite the fact that he shouldn't have been able to see any emotion, something about them seemed desperate, afraid.

Deep in the back of his mind, Goku heard, _Kakarrot, I can't stop... I can't stop... I love you... Kakarrot, help..._

"Vegeta, listen, please," he choked as the smaller Saiyan wrapped both hands around his neck. "Listen to me! I love you! I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen!" The black in his heart began to fade. "I shouldn't have brought you back! All I've done is cause us both grief and misery."

Vegeta nodded, his grip tightening. "I know," he said, his voice thick with tears. Goku saw spots appear in his vision. "Kakarrot, I love you so much...

... _but it's time to go to sleep."_


	4. Sick Day

Goku woke up with Vegeta curled up at his stomach. He could feel the extreme heat pouring off his body, even more than usual. He played with Vegeta's hair. "Hey, you awake?"

A little grumble was the only reply. There was a heavy puff of air that sounded like a suppressed cough. Goku was instantly aware. "Vegeta? You ok?"

Vegeta silently shifted closer and curled up tighter.

"Are you sick?" Goku put his hand on Vegeta's forehead and cheeks. They were flushed and very hot. "Yeah, I think you are. How'd that happen?"

Vegeta remained eerily silent. He gave Goku a very weary glance and closed his eyes again. Goku got up and went to find a thermometer. When he returned, Vegeta was on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow, trying not to cough.

Goku stroked his cheek comfortingly. His face was too hot. "Do you want something to drink?"

Vegeta didn't seem to comprehend at first, then shook his head.

Goku slid the thermometer under Vegeta's tongue. When it beeped and he pulled it out to look at it, he winced. A Saiyan's normal temperature was roughly a hundred degrees. Vegeta was pushing a hundred and nine.

"I need to cool you down. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Vegeta seemed irritated by the sound of his voice, for he growled weakly and rolled over. His breath was shallow and fast. Goku shook his head worriedly. "C'mon, tough guy." He picked up his resisting mate and carried him into the bathroom adjoining their room.

Vegeta growled and hissed, trying to wiggle out of Goku's grip. "Oh, stop it, Vegeta. I'm just trying to help you." Goku attempted to set Vegeta down, but when he released him, he saw a spark of alarm in Vegeta's eyes and he almost collapsed. "Whoa!" Goku caught hold of him again. "Ok, nevermind..."

A few minutes later, Goku was gently washing Vegeta's hair with cool water. He was getting worried. His mate hadn't said a word since he woke up. He massaged Vegeta's scalp, hoping to coax a purr out of the silent Prince. Vegeta closed his eyes, but there was no other reaction.

After the bath, Goku took Vegeta into the living room where he could keep an eye on him. He wondered if he should take him to a doctor. Or Bulma.

When he peeked into the living room again, he saw Kanalune, their daughter, sitting on the couch with her "mother". She noticed Goku and said, "Dad, is Papa ok?"

"He's awfully sick, Kana. You should be careful or you might get it too. If something can get your Papa, then it's bad."

"Ok." She touched Vegeta's cheek and then hopped up to join her father. "Has he eaten or drank anything?"

"I keep trying to get him to take something, but he's being stubborn. Like usual."

Kanalune went to the counter and, standing on her little tiptoes, turned on the coffee machine. While the water heated, she put in a little tea container. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a small cup. She went back.

Goku watched her, his heart melting all over again.

She waited patiently until the tea was done, then put some honey in it. She disappeared into the living room. Goku followed.

"Papa? I have some tea for you. It'll make you feel better." Kanalune tried to coax Vegeta out from beneath the blankets. Once she had succeeded, to Goku's shock, she got him to drink a little bit of the tea.

This was followed by two and a half pieces of crustless bread.

And when Vegito and Karamin came home from school, a cookie and a bowl of soup.

Goku watched their children very effectively tending to their "mother". He didn't do a thing. They had it completely under control.

All he did was feed himself and the kids.


	5. When The Darkness Comes

_Vegeta tried hard to hold his ground, but what could he, barely more than a child, do against the Icejin Frieza?_

_Still gripping his tail, Frieza shoved him against the wall. His own tail swished back and forth as he contemplated his next move. He pressed his forehead against Vegeta's, chuckling darkly. Slowly he intensified his grip on the delicate tail._

_Vegeta began to cry quietly. His poor tail was still badly bruised from their previous sessions. A swift, although light, undercut forced him silent. So the tears streamed noiselessly down his face until he was blinded by them. Frieza pulled on his tail, painfully signaling Vegeta to come. And he didn't have a choice; go with Frieza or have it a few times worse._

_Vegeta looked frantically over his shoulder. The others of the Frieza Force watched unhappily but helplessly. Nappa couldn't bear to watch. He shook with anger and hate and fathomless pity. The last Vegeta saw of them, Nappa was tearfully mouthing his Prince's name._

_"Come along, Vegeta," Frieza said impatiently. He gave the tail a little yank. Vegeta yelped and followed. He was nearly sick with fear. His empty stomach ached and churned. Saiyans weren't allowed full rations, so they were always hungry and always weak._

_They came to Frieza's quarters. Now Vegeta desperately tried to shut himself down. If he couldn't feel it..._

_Frieza shut the door. He sighed contentedly, his eyes roving over Vegeta's body. Although the Saiyan was not yet quite fully developed, he didn't care. He didn't mind them young. There was something about Vegeta that kept him in an almost constant state of arousal. The Prince was a little height-challenged for his age, but at sixteen he was the strongest- aside from himself- in the entire Frieza Force._

_That was another reason Vegeta was his toy. If he knew just how strong he was, Frieza would eventually have to deal with a threat; Frieza had to let him train, otherwise the poor guy would probably lose his mind. But he'd made it so that Vegeta was weak in his presence, so that Vegeta could never stand up to him._

_A spark lighted in Vegeta's eyes. He shot forward, trying to get to the door. The little Prince was fast, but not fast enough. Frieza Quick Moved in front of him, smacking him to the floor._

_Desperately Vegeta swerved to avoid further damage. Frieza caught his tail and stopped him. "Ah, ah, ah." He clicked his tongue. "Come now, Vegeta; I thought we'd talked about this." He jerked Vegeta against his body, holding him fast. He whispered, "The harder you make it for me, the harder it is for you to walk away."_

_Vegeta cried and struggled violently even as despair took hold. Frieza almost had to power up in order to keep him there. He's gotten stronger, Frieza thought. To still him he squeezed the tail. Vegeta made a sound somewhere between a growl and a sob, but he stopped moving._

_The Icejin held Vegeta close, running his fingers through the smooth black spikes of hair. Vegeta trembled with fear and loathing. Frieza knew that he hated him. He knew his love was unrequited. But he didn't care. If Vegeta ever did come to forgive him and love him, then he would treat him like a lover should._   
_Until then he would have to prove his superiority._

_Frieza kissed Vegeta's forehead, his temple, his jaw line. Vegeta flinched at every gentle touch, always expecting it to turn painful. The Icejin began to undo his tight suit. He simply couldn't help staring at Vegeta's toned muscles. He had a great appreciation for strength, and Vegeta took that to the maximum. But for all his strength, the Saiyan was mortally afraid of him, something deeper than fear and deeper than hate._

_"Say something, Vegeta," Frieza crooned._

_Vegeta remained moodily silent._   
_Ugh. Teens. "Come on, Vegeta," he whispered. "I'll be nice today, I swear." He gently stroked his tail, heart and body aching. Inevitably, Vegeta relaxed. Frieza, pleased, chuckled softly. "Say anything you want to; tell me a lie. Please tell me a lie," he murmured, deeply inhaling Vegeta's scent._

_Vegeta continued to relax in his arms, although it was obviously against his will. "What do you want me to lie about?"_

_"Me. Lie about me, Vegeta." He pressed his forehead against Vegeta's, caring to not poke him with his horns. He could see anxiety and stress painted on his young face. Vegeta always scowled, had done so his whole life, so he looked older than his sixteen years. Vegeta had not yet completely filled out, but most Saiyans didn't for several years._   
_However, in... other ways... he was perfectly an adult._

_Frieza kissed the corner of his mouth. He'd never allowed himself to give the Saiyan a true kiss. But these half-kisses alone sent lovely shivers all through him. He felt Vegeta flinch away, but he didn't care. Frieza pushed him back towards his bed. Vegeta struggled again._

_Growing quickly tired of this, Frieza snarled and nearly crushed the tail in his grip. The light went out of Vegeta's eyes for just a split second and he only just managed to catch himself. The pain was so great that it took a moment to properly register. Then Vegeta let out an agonized scream._

_Frieza slammed Vegeta down on the bed and popped a hand over the sobbing Saiyan's mouth. "Why don't you ever listen to me, damn it!? If you were more compliant then I wouldn't do this."_

_"Fuck you!" Vegeta screamed at him. "I hate you!" The next he knew, he was dazedly picking himself up off the floor._

_"Cuss at me, will you?" Frieza kicked him in the chest savagely. "You arrogant little son of a bitch! Know your place!"_

_Vegeta's screams could be heard in every part of the ship. Everyone aboard was anxious, plagued by the vaguest idea of what was happening. Some shook their heads pityingly and went on, trying not to think about it. Others had a much clearer understanding._

_Almost three hours later, Frieza returned to the soldiers' compound. He dragged Vegeta behind him; the Prince couldn't even stand, much less walk. When he entered, the Icejin saw Nappa stiffen, horror written on his face at the sight of his semi-conscious Prince. Frieza slung Vegeta forward, sending the little Saiyan tumbling across the floor._

_Vegeta seemed to try to salvage what little dignity he had left to muster. He valiantly attempted to push himself up even a little, but instantly collapsed._

_Frieza watched Vegeta for a few moments with mixed emotions, then turned on his heel and left._

_"Vegeta!" Nappa was immediately by his side. He gently supported Vegeta, resting him on his lap. But Vegeta was already blissfully unaware, and in a way, Nappa was grateful. He pressed his lips against Vegeta's forehead and smoothed the shadowy spikes._

_"He's just a child," he hissed, shaking with bottomless fury. "No one should have to go through anything like this, much less a child!"_

 

 

Vegeta awoke with a gasp. The darkness was overwhelming and suffocating. His face was wet with tears, and new ones threatened to follow. He choked back a tiny sob.

"Vegeta?" Goku, miraculously awakened by such a small sound, sat up.

Vegeta was still half lost in the nightmare. He cried out and threw himself away from Goku. The Saiyan hit the floor, curling into a ball, shielding himself from pain that would never come. He lay there for several minutes, sobbing and cursing horribly, still, in a way, stuck in the young body that had gone through far too much.

Goku joined him. "Hey, it's me," he said softly. "Shh, it's me, it's Goku. It's Kakarrot."

Vegeta eventually tamed his fevered mind. He looked up at Goku. "K-K-Kakarrot?"

"Yeah," he whispered soothingly. "It's just me. It's OK."

Vegeta shuddered violently and almost started crying again. Goku hushed him gently, holding him close. Vegeta's poor heart was pounding like it was going to explode. "Shh, shh. Breathe, Vegeta; breathe. Shh."

In Goku's warm embrace it was easy to banish the terrors of his dreams. Even when he was calm again, Goku didn't let him go. His slow, deep breathing and steady heartbeat lulled him. The effect was doubly powerful when Goku softly began to sing.

"Now the door is open. The world I knew is broken. There's no return... Now my heart is not scared just knowing that you're out there, watching me. So believe I'll be here waiting, hoping, praying that the sky will guide you home. When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love hidden in the sun for when the darkness comes..."

Goku glanced down and exhaled happily. Vegeta was asleep, and obviously deeply. Goku's throat tightened as he gazed lovingly at his Prince. Who knew what awful demons tormented Vegeta's mind? Only once before in his life had he seen Vegeta cry. When he was dying.

He shook his head. Picking up Vegeta's small form, he went back to bed and tucked him in. He climbed in beside him and brought his little Prince very close. He kissed Vegeta's sleeping lips.

"I wish I could make a wish on the Dragonballs," he whispered, "to make you forget about all the bad things in your past. But even the bad stuff makes you who you are. I don't ever want to lose that. Maybe someday I'll be able to help you find peace. Someday. I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Goku sings is from The Mortal Instruments: The City of Bones soundtrack. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Deception

Vegeta rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He was blinded by tears. He flew off, trying to get as far away as possible from the monster his mate had become.

Turles smirked triumphantly, watching him go. He went down into the basement, where Goku lay, more than half dead and bound. "Guess what, Kakarrot?" he laughed, crossing his arms. "Our little Prince finally gave up on you. He must have loved you so much! I expected him to run weeks ago! But after that little game we played this morning..."

Goku squeezed his eyes shut. He had to hide the tears. But feeling Vegeta's energy get further and further away was breaking his resolution. This was doubled by memories of Vegeta's angry, confused, tear-filled rants to the imposter.

_"Kakarrot, what the hell happened to you!? This isn't what you promised me when you married me! Do you even still love me!? What did I do!? I- I can fix it! Whatever I've done, let me fix it so you'll love me again!"_

Goku shuddered and let his tears fall.

_"So this is the real you? No wonder Chichi was such a bitch. You really, really had me fooled, Kakarrot. I thought I was good at reading people, but I guess I'm just as dumb and gullible as your friends."_

_"Yeah, I know you don't care! God, I don't even know why I married you. It's really funny, actually. Here I was, thinking 'Oh, well, he's strong. He's beautiful. He's a Saiyan to boot. He loves me. He's a little dumb, a little naive, but I don't care. I love him.' Turns out, I'm the dumb one. How did you fool everyone, Kakarrot? No, seriously. How'd you do it?"_

Distantly Goku heard Turles laughing at his tears. He slowly looked up at his tormentor. The other Saiyan sneered. "What are you gonna do, Kakarrot?"

"Fucking kill you," said Goku very softly with a smile. He transformed into a Super Saiyan Three and broke his bindings. This level of energy was probably going to kill him, but he was done. Turles had broken Vegeta's heart, probably turned him against him forever, so he had no real reason to carry on. Vegeta was more than capable of protecting Earth. He was better off without him.

Goku grabbed Turles by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "You," chuckled Goku, "you chose the wrong man to hurt. I'm going to die because of you, but I swear to God, I'm taking you with me."

Goku crushed Turles' windpipe and shot him in the face. He released his identical enemy and fell to his knees, powering down. He was dizzy and weak. For the first time in nearly four months, he managed to connect to Vegeta's mind.

_I love you, Vegeta..._

Vegeta nearly crashed out of the air. Those four words were somehow enough to tell him that it had all been a lie. It was not Goku that had lied to him, abused him, hurt him with words and actions. Not Goku who had forced him to comply with the sick games that he had begged against. Not Goku who had broken his heart.

"Kakarrot!!!" Vegeta flew the way he'd come as fast as he could. He powered up to increase his speed. _Kakarrot, talk to me! What happened!? Where are you!? Kakarrot!_

There was an eerie silence and a growing pain in his heart. It was becoming unbearable. He landed by the house and staggered inside, the pain growing stronger. "Kakarrot!? Kakarrot!?" He fell to his knees, screaming as the pain intensified. Then realization hit him.

Goku was dead. That was the source of the agony.

"No! No! Kakarrot!" Vegeta clawed at his chest as his heart burned. He curled up, in too much pain to make a sound. He knew he was going to die. No one could survive this much pain. He stared at the ceiling, gasping fitfully. His vision darkened and he let his eyes fall closed.

Vegeta woke up and saw his mate smiling at him. "Kakarrot!?" he gasped.

Goku weakly rested his head against Vegeta's. "Tha... That was a little too close," he chuckled. "Vegeta... That was Turles. Not me. He- He told me everything he did to you, bragged about it. And I... I did something I haven't done before."

"You're alive...?" Vegeta choked, tears forming in his dull eyes. He shakily reached up to touch his mate's pale, weary face.

Goku nodded. "I... Vegeta, I killed him. I killed Turles."

"Well you better have killed that motherfucking son of a bitch." Vegeta laughed shakily, still crying.

Goku ran his fingers over Vegeta's cheek. "Hey, shh. It's ok. I'm here now. No one is ever going to touch you again." He kissed Vegeta for the first time in four months.

Vegeta could immediately tell the difference, and it was a beautiful one. Turles kissed roughly, dominatingly, all the time, forced Vegeta into the kiss. But Goku... Goku even kissed like an angel. The soft, gentle movement- in contrast to what was basically mouth-rape- did something to him that he hadn't felt in forever. He held back the moan that threatened to escape him.

But Goku knew him too well; he pressed his tongue against Vegeta's mouth. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Goku slowly reached behind Vegeta and squeezed his ass. Vegeta let out a choked gasp, allowing Goku to slide his tongue into Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta moaned, letting all his inhibitions and fear go. It wasn't Turles. It was Goku. His Kakarrot. He leaned back, pulling Goku down on top of him. Goku smiled into the kiss and gently pinned Vegeta's arms above his head.

Vegeta was not used to this gentle touch. It was destroying him in the best way possible. "K... Kakarrot..." He gasped as Goku kissed down his throat.

Goku chuckled softly and pulled back. "Not now," he whispered regretfully. "It's too soon for me and too soon for you." He kissed him gently and pulled him into a sitting position.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck, sighing, "I'm so glad you're back. He-" Vegeta fell silent. "I'm just glad you're back."

"I know, baby," Goku whispered into his ear. "It's just gonna be you and me. We're gonna stay home away from everyone, just you and me."

"Ok." Vegeta snuggled closer to his lost mate. "I love you so much, Kakarrot."

"I love you too, Vegeta."

 


	7. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Goku's thoughts on his beloved Prince

I watch you do everything. I watch you wake up, stretch out, smile the beautiful way you do. You look at me, every morning, and unfailingly tell me that you love me. And I always reply that I love you too.

You get up and go into our big kitchen, only just emptied of all the new generation of Saiyans. I follow you. You try to make us breakfast, but in our mind, I'm already making love to you. You try to logic me away, but you inevitably surrender to me.

For hours, sometimes until late in the day, we stay in bed. As always, we're driven out by hunger. Then it's right back to bed. Hearing you whisper in my ear and feeling your body against mine is the most powerful drug in the Universe. Your eyes, glazed with pleasure, are always so bright.

And then...

Then there are days when I'm not quite sure if I know you.

You always want to be alone on these days. You hide in your special little room I made for you. Your Blue Room. Because you go in there when you're really, really blue.

I don't know why you get like this. You're so sad. You're angry, I think. I know it's not because of me. You stopped being angry at me forever ago. I think you're angry at yourself. Why, I'm not sure. You're perfect. You're strong and smart. Beautiful and confident. All except when you go into your Blue Room.

You act just like you did before I asked you to marry me. You cry. You scream. Your power shakes the entire house. It hurts for you. I know. I feel it too. You're broken when you come back to me. You're my Vegeta again. Not what you were.

Why did I make the Blue Room? I guess I didn't want you running away like you used to. Once you went all the way to the Arctic Circle. You got hypothermia. It was really bad.

And then one time I found you in the desert. We watched the sun set. The sky turned red, then purple, then blue. Just like you. You're so blue. Your favorite color used to be blue. Now it's gold.

I lied to you. I told you that my favorite color was gold too.

But ever since I met you, it's always been blue.

You walk in right now. I see the tears on your face. You come sit on my lap. So quiet. I don't say a thing. I just hold you. You start to cry again and I hold you tighter. I wish I could help, but you won't let me see what you're hiding. You're always hiding, even from me.

It's ok. Some things are better left alone. You don't think I should know, so I probably shouldn't.

You stop crying. You start to apologise again. I put my finger on your mouth. Then I kiss you, sending us both into a tornado of passion. I make gentle love to you.

Just another day in the Blue Room.

I don't like the Blue Room. But you want it, so I let you keep it.

On good days, you laugh and smile and sing and dance with me. We have everything we need and want.

Today is your birthday. I've got a surprise for you. I lead you to the Blue Room, delighting in your confusion. I make you close your eyes. When you open them, you see that I have painted your Blue Room... purple!

You ask me why I did it, what it means. Purple is our color. I'm red. Your blue. I tell you that you're perfect. Your past does not make you who you are. I know you made really bad choices and did really bad things, but that's not you anymore.

You have done wonderful things. You have borne my children, raised them to be strong Princes and Princesses. You've stood toe-to-toe with gods. You've saved my life and our planet.

Sure, we've had our fights. You used to hate me with a passion. I always knew there was good in you, though, and it paid off. I don't know why you needed your silly Blue Room, but you're never going to use it again. Today is the day I really help you.

You start to cry. You rush into my embrace and I just hold you. You break, finally telling me your dark secrets.

And you never needed your Blue Room again.


	8. Babies! aka A Random Smut Scene

Vegeta scooped up little Tryna and whipped around to glare murderously at his eldest, who lay sprawled on the couch with his phone. "Vegito! Get your ass off that couch and _help_ me!"

"Not around the kids, Vegeta," Goku called from the kitchen.

Vegito, in reply, simply glanced up at his slightly bedraggled mother and raised an eyebrow. "You got her, what do you need help with?" He looked back at his phone.

Vegeta's voice was just below a screech, which reminded Goku creepily of his ex-wife. "If you don't put your phone down for five freaking minutes, then I swear to Kami, you'll never see it again!!!"

"Alright, yeesh! Don't yell..." Vegito put his phone in his pocket and hopped up, stretching. He caught hold of one of his sixteen younger siblings. "Pops, I'm telling ya, you and Dad have got to invest in some birth control."

"You listen here, cub!" Vegeta turned to his son. "What your father and I do is our business. We chose to have these kids."

"Vegeta, calm down," said Goku, coming into the living room. He was carrying four of their brood. "Kids! Bedtime! Now, please!"

The entire pack rushed past Vegeta to tackle their father with hugs and kisses. Vegeta sighed, watching his huge family. He smiled. They all glanced his way. "Come on, Papa!" they all called, inviting him to join the group hug.

Vegeta smiled and joined his family. He felt their tails touching his and their little hands touching his arms and back. "Oh, you brats," he murmured into Karamin's hair. The room was filled with purrs.

After basking in the blissful silence for a few minutes, Vegeta sighed and said, "All right, you all; off to bed."

The big group passed on their individual hugs and kisses to their siblings, parents, and spouses, then all of the children were sent off to bed.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, in the shelter and quiet of their room, Vegeta stood on the balcony, enjoying the tropical night breeze. Goku came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist. He kissed his ear and several places down his neck.

Vegeta chuckled. "What are you doing, clown?"

"Hoping to relieve my Prince's stress," Goku murmured, his tail wrapping around Vegeta's. Vegeta hummed softly and leaned back against his mate. The younger Saiyan turned him around to see his face. "Besides... it has been a little while."

"It has, hasn't it?" Vegeta ran his hands down Goku's muscular arms. "It's been almost two months. I... could be convinced."

Goku smiled. "What do I need to do to convince you, my liege?"

Vegeta bared his teeth in a feral grin. Goku briefly imagined chains, blood, and torture, but Vegeta just whispered, "Get down on your knees and beg."

"Oh, I'll have you begging in just a minute!" Goku kissed him deeply, pushing him back against the wall. He slid down to his knees and undid Vegeta's pants. Vegeta purred as Goku stroked his tail with those experienced hands.

His breath caught when his mischievous mate pulled out his hardening cock and licked the tip. He didn't want to give in first- even though he always did.

Goku let his gaze trail up and down Vegeta's body. "Beautiful as always," he whispered, taking full advantage of Vegeta's attention kink. He started to suck his mate's length, and Vegeta slid a hand over his mouth, groaning softly. Before long, Goku was deep-throating him. Vegeta's eyes were rolled back into his head, he trembled violently, and his free hand was scrabbling for something to grab.

Goku pulled off unexpectedly. Vegeta whined, looking down at his tormentor. "K-Kakarrot..."

Goku hummed teasingly. "Beg," he rasped. He grabbed Vegeta's cock and rubbed his thumb in circular motions on the tip.

Vegeta growled and whined. "Kakarrot, please...! I don't-! Gah, just fuck me!"

"Of course, darling." Goku used Instant Transmission directly to their bed, where they quickly rid of every piece of clothing they had on. Goku snagged Vegeta's tail with his mouth and sucked on the tip.

Vegeta moaned at the sensations from his tail. "Kakarrot..."

"Power up to Four," said Goku. "You're even sexier like that."

Vegeta did as his mate requested. He grew a surprising amount with the powerup, and was now larger than Goku. Just as his mate was about to follow suit, Vegeta said, "Kakarrot, wait. Not tonight." He grinned wickedly at the surprised and confused look on Goku's face. "I'm seme tonight."

Goku looked vaguely anxious, but the shudder of arousal at the thought was impossible to not see. Vegeta laughed darkly, pulling Goku close. "You, my dear, are going to figure out just what you put me through. And I'm not going to be nice."

Goku visibly gulped.

Vegeta pushed him onto his back, jamming two fingers into his mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Goku sensed Vegeta's impatience and did as he was told. Vegeta was definitely sexier as a Super Saiyan Four... but he was also wildly unpredictable- even more so than normal.

When his fingers were suitably drenched, Vegeta pulled them out of Goku's mouth and pushed one into his ass. Goku groaned at the unfamiliar feeling. "Aah-ah- Vegeta!"

Vegeta pushed in deeper with a cruel laugh. "Baby, I haven't done anything yet. Just wait until I put my cock in you; you'll really love that!"

Goku gritted his teeth as Vegeta pushed the other finger into him and started scissoring. A moan spilled from his lips. "V-Vegeta- goddamnit-!"

Vegeta was practically drooling at the sight of his mate below him. Goku made a beautiful uke. He pushed in deeper and found Goku's prostate. Goku gasped and made a sound that nearly shattered Vegeta's control. "Vegeta..." Goku groaned deeply.

Vegeta yanked his fingers out, causing Goku to cry at the loss. He pushed his aching cock into his mate, whimpering at the tightness. "Holy fuck, Kakarrot... Oh, Kami..."

Goku remained silent, trying to breathe. "Y-you're s-s-s-so big..."

"I'm not ev-en all the way in!" Vegeta laughed gaspingly. "Gods... No, I can't, I'm gonna..." Vegeta stopped, breathing raggedly. He slowly regained control of his quivering body. "Gods, Kakarrot, I can't even get in your ass without almost cumming."

Goku shakily stroked Vegeta's red fur. "Move," he gasped, "please, Geta."

Vegeta pulled out partway, then thrust in roughly. Both of them moaned loudly. Goku clawed Vegeta's skin. "Vegeta! Gods!" Vegeta panted wordlessly over Goku's shoulder, his mouth hanging open with pleasure. He just moaned softly again and started to move again. Goku moaned continuously now, gripping Vegeta tightly.

Vegeta was blown away by this. He hadn't topped in over sixty years. He'd completely forgotten how it was. And Goku definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. His eyes were rolled back and his hips bucked up to meet each thrust.

Vegeta pounded as hard and as deep as he could. Goku screamed his pleasure and came between them. The feeling of his walls clenching around him drove him into a fit. Vegeta's final thrusts nearly tore Goku in half before he released deep inside him with a deep moan.

The two Saiyans lay there for several minutes, catching their breaths. Goku groaned softly as some of the pain began to settle in. "You asshole," he growled.

Vegeta chuckled wearily. "Aww, come on, Kakarrot. You were screaming for me; usually it's the other way around. I'll have to do this more often. Goddamn."

Goku reluctantly chuckled. "It was... It was good, Vegeta. It was really good. But I'm already hurting..."

"You should consider yourself lucky; you almost killed me the first time we had sex." Vegeta licked Goku's chest, cleaning off the sweat and cum. He purred. "You always taste so good, baby."

Vegeta's work was interrupted by Goku pulling his chin up. The two kissed. Vegeta pulled out of Goku, and they both exhaled softly. The Prince lay down beside his Warrior and pulled him onto his chest.

Goku gazed up at him, then reached up and pet his mate's dark auburn mane. "Good kitty," he teased. Vegeta purred and flicked his tail up to stroke Goku's cheek. "Good night, my Prince."

"Good night, Kakarrot. I love you."


	9. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the beginning piece for a longer fic that I wrote in full later. This and its following parts are very unlike the book, but I still enjoyed writing them!

They said it was a sickness. A disease that was covering the Earth with fear and carnage. It was unstoppable, and there was no immunity. It was a chemical reaction that literally drove the victim mad. And it was spreading like wildfire.

Goku ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair as his mate leaned listlessly against him. They both knew that Vegeta was ill, that it was only a matter of time before the symptoms set in...

The screaming. The cries.

But worst of all was the awful laughter. The psychosis that seemed to distort every part of reality. The deep paranoia that quickly spiraled into murderous rage.

Goku saw the anxiety in Vegeta's eyes. He knew that fear only made it worse. Dende had tried multiple times to quiet the growing storm in Vegeta's mind, but it was a vain effort.

Goku felt a twinge in the back of his head. Some small distress signal from their link. He shivered and held Vegeta tighter.

"Goku," Dende called softly, "could you come here, please?"

Goku kissed Vegeta's cheek. "I'll be right back," he said, but Vegeta didn't seem to hear him. The Saiyan went to the Kami and stood beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's time," whispered Dende, tears standing in his eyes. "Vegeta is losing his grip on reality. You can see it in his eyes. He hasn't slept in two days, he hasn't spoken in that long either. You're going to get infected too. It's almost guaranteed. Goku, what are we going to-?"

A soft hiss caught their attention. It was so quiet that only a non-human could have heard it. They turned swiftly to look at Vegeta. His head was in his hands and he made weak clawing motions at his face. A muffled sob escaped him.

"Vegeta!?"

"M-M-Make it stop," Vegeta whimpered. "Kakarrot, make it stop..."

Goku was at his side in an instant. "Hey, hey, it's ok. Vegeta, you gotta hang on for me. You gotta keep thinking, don't stop thinking."

"I don't- Kakarrot- Not- This-!" Vegeta began to claw at his face again, but Goku gently caught his hands.

"Hey, you're ok-"

"Kill me-" Vegeta said, gripping Goku's hands tightly enough to hurt. "N-Not... like... this..." Every word was forced, ground out.

"No, Vegeta, you- you've got this, you just gotta hang on."

 _"Do it!"_ Vegeta rasped in an unnatural voice.

"I can't!" Goku cried, tears slipping down his face. "If I lose you, I'll die too!"

Vegeta clenched his hands even harder, making Goku grit his teeth. "Make it stop..." Vegeta whispered.

"I can't. I can't." Goku could feel a strangeness in the link, as if Vegeta was somehow disconnected. But still there.

Vegeta released a strange whine, trying to curl up. Goku was so baffled. None of the other victims acted like this. It was quick. Not drawn out. None of them kept their senses long enough to even realize that they were sick.

But Vegeta had hung on for quite a while. Too long.

Vegeta released his hands and clawed his face again. "It hurts," Vegeta whined. "Kakarrot, _please_."

Goku looked frantically at Dende. "Dende..."

The Namek threw his hands in the air. "Goku, there's nothing I can do!"

Vegeta threw himself back again, crying out. Goku felt something peculiar happen to his ki. It just...

Shattered.

Vegeta screamed bloody murder. He lashed out at Goku, who barely moved in time, and tried to fly away. His ki did not respond. He crashed down and writhed on the ground.

Goku had no clue what to do. Keep Vegeta from hurting himself, he supposed. He lunged forward and caught hold of the maddened Prince. Vegeta screeched and viciously bit his arm. Goku made a sound of alarm, but didn't let go.

Dende just watched, clueless as to what Goku was trying to accomplish.

Goku cried out when their link re-established. Nasty, garbled static blared in his head, and with it maniacal laughter and screams. He thrashed, trying to shut it out. "Vegeta, stop! Stop it!" he roared in Vegeta's ear.

To his surprise, Vegeta did shut off the sounds, and stopped struggling. He continued to twitch violently and whimper now and then, but he remained relatively still.

"Yeah," Goku whispered, stroking Vegeta's hair. "That's it. Breathe. You ok?"

Vegeta didn't reply.

Goku slowly got up, bringing Vegeta with him. "Shh. Shh. Yeah. Nice and calm." Vegeta trembled intermittently. He clawed gently at Goku's arm. Unexpectedly he rested his forehead into Goku's shoulder.

Goku waited to be bitten again. It never happened. He looked down and saw Vegeta staring up at him. The body was his anyway. The person in his eyes was someone else entirely.

"Vegeta?" he asked carefully. Vegeta shook his head, igniting a spark of fear in Goku's heart. "Ok. Ok. Uh. What? Do you want me to call you something else? Will that be ok?"

Vegeta glanced sideways. He shook his head again. Goku nodded. "Ok." He glanced at Dende, confused. Dende looked fearful.

Vegeta flinched, rubbing his head. "Aah... Grr."

"Something in him is fighting," Dende whispered, hope lighting his eyes. "I can sense it."

Vegeta pulled out of Goku's arms, looking confused and vaguely offended. He muttered something indistinctly, shaking his head jerkily.

Goku snagged the back of his shirt. "Stop it," he said firmly.

Vegeta looked down meekly. "K," he snarled.

Goku raised his eyebrows. "Eh?"

"Leave m-me alone," Vegeta said, and tried to pull back again.

"No. Stop it."

Again, Vegeta was tamed.

"What the hell?" Goku whispered to Dende.

"You're his seme," Dende grinned. "Instinct demands that he submits to you. As long as you're here, Vegeta can be controlled!"

"This has got to be the weirdest thing ever," said Goku, staring down at his sick mate.


	10. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely nothing

Goku bounded wildly into the living room, slamming into Vegeta. He gave him a huge kiss and was gone just as fast.

"I love you, Geta!" Vegeta heard.

"You're so weird!"


	11. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Vegeta's head

You are the thing I despise the most. Out of all my problems and trials in my life, something in me chose you to be the object of my hate. Some nights I dream about killing you. When I wake up, drenched in sweat and shaking, I look at you in bed beside me, and guilt stabs me in the chest.

Why do I feel this way? How could I even briefly imagine doing the slightest harm to my friend, my mate, my lover, my god...

You, Kakarrot?

During the day I can lock that part of me in the deepest corners of my mind. But at night, when my guard is down and sleep begins to come over me, my demons come out to play.

I imagine horrific scenarios, most of which consist of you abusing me and me killing you. I know they're not real. They can't be. The burns on my body, the slashes on my wrists and chest, are gone the moment I awaken. 

And yet... we have senzu beans. You easily could have forced one into me. 

No, I can't think like that. You'd... You'd never. You love me. And- And I love you too. But... I just can't stop thinking...

You always tell me I think too much. Honestly I agree. I wish I could stop thinking, just for a little while. 

Maybe I could find some way... But bullets don't really do much good against Saiyans, do they?


End file.
